Banned from the Stand
''Banned from the Stand'' is the nineteenth episode from season one of Chowder. Premise After an argument with Mung leaves him drunk with power, Gazpacho must choose between being right or winning back his friends. Synopsis Gazpacho is quoting a conversation until Mung Daal and Chowder head to Gazpacho's stand, looking for anything interesting. Gazpacho shows Mung some new wares, all of which Mung isn't very interested in. Gazpacho shows Mung some Flossberries, piquing his interest. Gazpacho tells Mung that they're ripe, but Mung tries a Flossberry (by flossing his teeth with it) and claims that the berry isn't ripe, since Gazpacho's berries turned Mung's teeth "grassy green," while ripe Flossberries turn your teeth "emerald green." They continue to argue, until Gazpacho suggests that they agree to disagree. Mung agrees, but still claims that he's right. Gazpacho bans Mung from his stand until Mung admits that Gazpacho was right, but Mung refuses. Mung heads to another stand to buy Flossberries, but Gazpacho bans him from that stand, and every other stand in the market, since, according to the "Code of the Fruit Vendors," he has the ability to do that. Mung and Chowder disguise themselves as a couple of newlyweds, looking for some Flossberries. Chowder accidentally mentions Mung's name, and Gazpacho realizes who they really are. Gazpacho is crushed that Chowder would deceive him like this, and, reluctantly, bans him from the stand. Mung asks Panini to buy the Flossberries for him. She agrees, but only if Chowder holds her hand on the way home. She accidentally tells Gazpacho that she's Chowder's girlfriend, and, after noticing Mung and Chowder hiding behind a nearby sign, he bans Panini as well. Gazpacho nervously becomes suspicious, believing that everyone is against him, trying to buy the Flossberries for Mung. He bans everyone who comes up to his stand, and then proceeds to ban everyone in sight, eventually literally going powermad crazy and literally sprouting a lot of arms and banning everyone, all the while shouting "BANNED! BANNED! BANNED! BANNED! BANNED! BANNED!" and speaking gibberish. He sees his own reflection in a nearby mirror, and thinks it is his twin brother, and accuses him of betraying him, but then his reflection says he would never do that. Gazpacho then calls his reflection a liar, and when his reflection nervously pleas Gazpacho not to kill him, he bans it. However, he finally realizes that he has literally let the power go to his head, banned himself from his own stand, and runs off crying, telling everyone not to look at him. Gazpacho is now reduced to selling "sorta not quite fresh food"(garbage) on the street. Mung and Chowder realize that Gazpacho is nothing without his stand, and Mung tells Chowder to go tell him that everyone needs him, and that he (Mung) was right. Gazpacho comes up with a great idea. He destroys his old stand and builds a new one, where everyone is welcome, except snakes (which he really doesn't like). Once the stand is rebuilt, Gazpacho apologizes to Mung and gives him some Flossberries. Mung forgives him, saying that he can't remember what they fought about. Chowder reminds him, and Mung tries the Flossberries, again, claiming that they're not ripe. Gazpacho bans him again. Notable Quotes '''Gazpacho: Okay, check this out. (Gazpacho opens a box, revealing a bunch of Grabbles.) Grabbles! Mung Daal: Seen it. Gazpacho: Well, as mother always says, "Let's agree to dis''agree." And, "You're never gonna find a girlfriend if you don't stop eating those potato chips." Series Continuity *When Gazpacho brings out the box of Grabbles, Mung states he has already seen it, due to the fact that he had indeed seen it in Chowder's Girlfriend. Trivia *Gazpacho makes reference to the internet term "Banhammer," meaning that the person "wielding the Banhammer" has the power to ban people from his/her game, forum, etc. *Mung and Chowder disguise as a newly married couple, with Mung disguising as the bride. Mung's disguise resembles his "ugly lady" disguise from Burple Nurples and Chowder's large mustache and the accent he puts on resembles the disguise he tried to use in Chowder's Girlfriend to woo Panini into thinking Chowder is dead. *The color of Mung's teeth was actually emerald green, but we have no idea what color it really is. *Gazpacho obviously doesn't know how hammers work. because he says "How do these doohickies work" those "doohickies" he was talking about, was the hammer. It's odd because he has a fruit stand. *Gazpacho even banned a Hippo who was looking for a restroom, ''every single restroom. *In this episode Mung says "M'kay". This could be a reference to Mr. Mackey, a character from South Park. *This is also the first episode to air in the Noods era. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes